shl_hockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 SHL Draft
The 2004 SHL Draft was the draft held before the 2004-2005 Season, and is widely regarded as the "greatest draft in history" due to the players' careers that were produced and came out of the draft, and the first overall pick being one of the biggest steals in draft history. Listing # ( will claim) Oliver Marton The Ultimate Royals traded Dmitri Klein for this pick. #*Netting, in 200 games in the LXHL and affiliates, 434 points, including 200 goals and 234 assists, Oliver might be the biggest steal and the highest pick in XHL history. # ( will claim) Rak Tetsu The Red Nukes traded Ollie Kramer and Logan Sage for this pick. #*Rak has a powerful slapshot and keen puck-stealing chances, and is masterful in handling the puck and scoring goals. He had 116 goals in 100 games in the LXHL - a record that stands for some time. # Wade Walker #*A presence of high skill, watchful positioning, and powerful, precise striding. Wade is an amazing two-way player - expect a Corona trophy from this guy along with several high point seasons. # Rick Lundin #*Rick is a natural leader, and is a very skilled playmaker at both ends of the court. His faceoff wins is a stat of great recognition, and has set up goals within fifteen seconds of winning them. # ( will claim) Alexander Wall The Citadel Centurions traded goaltender Martin Birus for this pick. #*Alexander is a strong net presence, and has a wicked glove hand and butterfly style combo that shuts down breakways and stops from several angles. # Aaron Rodgers #*Aaron Rodgers is a very nimble goaltender with spry movement. His relaxed abilities during power plays ensure no extra pressure during disadvantageous moments. # ( will claim) Anton Vadilev The Benton Bruisers traded defender Evgeni Dalaski for this pick. #*Anton knows how to score - from anywhere. His slap shot is highly recognized, and with his playmaking ability, he will find the back of the net more times than his opposition would ask. # Oakley Marrow #*Oakley is one of the fastest players out there, and is physical when it is demanded. That might be the one thing that ties his playmaking skills or his strong wrist shot. # Ted Mauvre #*Ted can play anywhere on the ice - his playmaking may be the sleeper of the draft itself. He is also very good at defensive positioning - a trait highly admired by his peers, especially when the LXHL power plays get heated. # Andy Marketh #*Andy is a fast goaltender who likes to set up plays from behind his net. He has had a few game winning assists by quarterbacking the frame, and is quick to answer the net if he messes up (although rarely). # Roy Vallus #*Roy has a lot of heart for a player, and is an evident two-way player. A sleeper captain candidate, and a definite addition to both the power play and the penalty kill. A truly humble player. # Grant Martin #*Grant is a highly composed goalie, and is smart in situational assets. He is a bit of the older side in the draft along with his brother Andy, but that is experience he can quickly fester into the game. # ( will claim) Andy Martin The Astral Aeroes traded Evan Gettellier and David Owens for this pick. #*Andy is a smart, strategical player, given from his few extra years of experience. He is highly reliable and notably healthy for long periods of time. His vitality is on par with his sensational goal scoring. # David Fijin #*David models his playmaking after several known playmakers before the 2000's. A sleeper candidate for assists in the future, provided he is on a powerful line. He will add to it with his ability to create plays others may not see. # Daiku Javielle #*If you want someone to notch up hundreds of power play points, look no further than Daiku. Even on 5v5, he is a goal scoring machine, and a definite sleeper goalscorer in the draft. It is surprising it is this late. # Walt Wally #*Walt Wally has playmaking skills combined with a defensive mindset, and is known for creating various openings to defeat his foes. # ( will claim) Matthias Falleaf The Black Blades traded Jacob Arska and goaltender Bryan Baltov for this pick. #*Falleaf has a graceful stride to his game, and is smart in making big plays in the big minutes of each game. He is also keen to define what he seeks in his teammates, something useful to his coaches. # ( will claim) Chad Rodriguez Team Daiku traded Randie Manya and Lewis Owen for this pick. #*One of the faster players in the draft, Chad is bad, and rad. Out of all the draft picks, he has the slickest wrist shot, and his accuracy is incredible. # ( will claim) Brenden Donaghy Team X traded Niles Borov and Sam Wayton for this pick. #*In the LXHL, Brenden was a highly skilled playmaker, ready to prove it all in the big game. He also speaks great volumes of defense, establishing a strong two way game. # ( will claim) Robert Tatau The Red Nukes traded Andreas D'Esparce and goaltender Keith Shassner for this pick. #*Robert is highly wise - and prepares to relax his setups before executing them brazenly. He has fed many goal scorers with his passing, and has great redirection skills to set up the ones that didn't go. # Tyler Nicklaus #*The biggest goaltender in the draft, and a sleeper steal. Tyler, known as "Fury", is smart on his toes, and great with his net positioning. His flexibility is a must have for those games you need defense. # ( will claim) Calvin Dustov Swapped picks at the draft. #*Calvin is a nimble player, with wicked slap shot skills and a wrist shot that always finds the goaltender dazzled. A true sleeper player with excellent playmaking skill. # Brad Brent #*Brad's slap shots break through defenses like paper, and he is very protective and physical of his linemates and the puck. He is known for his defensive style of offensive play which is smart on his penalty kills. # ( will claim) Chad Mackenzie Team X traded Jason Gareth and goaltender Bradley Hutton for this pick. #*Chad is fast and deadly. His slap shot is near hard to avoid, let alone stop, and he has practiced more shot variants than most players in this draft. He is also known for his vocality, expressing when change must happen in the game. # Vice Vidal #*No question Vice is the fastest player in the draft, and has hands of the likes we haven't seen in a long time. On a team focused on speed, Vice is essential to it, and can score from all over the place. # Chen Shijin #*Chen is out to make a name for himself and focus on the game ahead. His leadership skills echo in his goal scoring and playmaking abilities which are highly capable of beating any enemy team. # Brian Clyde #*The tall Brian Clyde is out to prove his size doesn't betray his playmaking skills. He is a tactical player that focuses on finding openings before slotting a game winner. # Karl Crombly #*Following in the footsteps of his father, Karl has come to show his two way abilities all over the court, most notably in his goal scoring and set-up chances which were highly devious in the LXHL. # Edward Marder #*A no-nonsense player. Without a doubt one of the most feared picks in the draft. Edward can fight, playmake, and score, and he is here on a mission. # Vince Benson #*The only defenseman in the entire draft - and with good reason. There are no other defenders better that will come out of this draft than Vince - he is here to prove that defenders haven't been as highly recognized in the SHL/XHL and his playmaking and offensive touch on the game are his weapons. # Geber Lopezel #*Geber Lopezel is a fast player, and can light the net up when he gets the chance. He had a steady start to his LXHL season that exploded in hat tricks and power play goals. A true sleeper in the draft with high potential for getting the goals to win games. # ( will claim) Nick Phillips Swapped picks at the draft. #*Nick is a player with grit and heart that gives it his all in each and every shift. He focuses on self-assessment after games to improve on his skills, and is protective of his teammates and emphasizes focus on a complete, two-way game. A player that never stops until the game ends. References